


Maintenance

by Sora_Writes



Series: Writer's Block [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, baby Hiro!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: “So? You went to SFIT, they hold those showcases, if you win you could get a free ride and just pick up where you left off with your credits.”“Okay, let’s say I do get in. What then?” Tadashi prompted. “I get in, great, I have to at least take the four-class minimum and continuously present an invention at the end of each year to keep the free ride. Not to mention that I’ll have to study up since technology has advanced so much. Where here, in this plan, do I fit in work? When would I spend time with Hiro?—I wouldn’t have time so that’d be the end of us, I can promise you.”





	Maintenance

“I think you should go back to college.”

Tadashi looked up at the sudden words to his boyfriend before sighing and shaking his head, going back to folding and ironing his and Hiro’s clothes. It was summer and it was one of Tadashi’s weeks off, Stan gave two a year, a random one where employees took turns so only one or two were out at a weeks’ time, and one around Christmas or their respectful holiday of their choice. Fred and Tadashi had planned to “play house” this summer, so Tadashi and Hiro were staying at Fred’s house that week instead of in their room at the mansion.

“No, Fred.” Tadashi finally replied, not looking back up to the other, who he knew was now pouting. “I don’t have time to go to school. I’m already juggling work, Hiro, and you. Being a student will just put a wrench in that.” He added.

Fred, who was indeed pouting, huffed. “Dashi—“

“No. Fred.” Tadashi finalized, using a tone he learned from parenting Hiro, one every parent picked up that said their word was final and usually shut others up, but Fred wasn’t having that and instead changed his approach.

“Hiro starts school this year.” Fred started, bringing up Tadashi’s true weakness, his now five-year-old brother, this would be a low blow, but Fred was willing to take it. The toddler himself was napping on the couch in Fred’s living room. “Wouldn’t it be good to, ya know, set an example?” He tried.

His attempt earned him a sharp glare that Fred still refused to crumple under. “Fred, I don’t have money to go back either.”

“So? You went to SFIT, they hold those showcases, if you win you could get a free ride and just pick up where you left off with your credits.”

“Okay, let’s say I do get in. What then?” Tadashi prompted. “I get in, great, I have to at least take the four-class minimum and continuously present an invention at the end of each year to keep the free ride. Not to mention that I’ll have to study up since technology has advanced so much. Where here, in this plan, do I fit in work? When would I spend time with Hiro?—I wouldn’t have time so that’d be the end of us, I can promise you.”

“You’d figure it out.” Fred insisted, ignoring that his boyfriend of a year and a half just insinuated that college meant that they would have to break up. “You’re so smart Dashi.” He tried again instead.

“I’m not going back to school.” Tadashi said firmly again.

“Does that mean I do not have ta go either?” A small, tired, voice responded from the doorway of the laundry room. Hiro was standing there, rubbing his eye tiredly before letting out a long yawn.

Tadashi looked to the toddler and sighed. “Hiro… You need to go to school, it’s important.”

Classic parent line.

“But you are not going…” Hiro whined in objection. “If you no go then I no go either.” He reasoned with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest, his gap between his teeth pinching his lip some.

Tadashi blinked blankly before turning to glare sourly at Fred before finishing folding the last of the laundry. He grabbed the basket with the clean clothes and propped it on his hip, grabbing Hiro by his wrist with his now free hand and headed into the living room. “Get your things Hiro. We’re going home.” He said, finally releasing his little brother.

“But why?” Hiro whined, trying to pull his hand away. “Fred was going ta take us ta the movies tonight ‘n’ get us ice cream.”

“Yes, well, now we have to go get ready for school.” Tadashi responded sharply, not letting go of his wrist and headed upstairs.

Fred bit his bottom lip as he watched them disappear upstairs before reappearing a while later, a bag over each of their shoulders. Hiro ran down to him and hugged his leg with his normal goodbyes, Tadashi, however, just walked past Fred and to the front door, loading Hiro into the car and driving off without so much as a second glance back to Fred.

Ouch.

Fred felt a clench in his heart before sighing. Hopefully…this would end well and good. He just hoped that he didn’t just run off the best thing that’s ever happened to him…

It would be fine.

He just had to keep telling himself that, then hopefully everything will work out. He just wanted the best for Tadashi, not to run him off. He loved his boyfriend more than he could ever say, in fact, he saw himself with a future with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Fred was staring blankly at his type writer with a light glare. He swore it was dirty and he’d need to clean it… Of course, it really wasn’t—in fact, Fred had already taken apart and put back together after cleaning each piece carefully, he’d already done this twice before today. He couldn’t help it though, he swore he was going crazy! It had been two weeks since he’s heard from Tadashi, in fact, he only knew the other was alive and well after an awkward call to Heathcliff. He also learned that Tadashi had shut himself in one of the mansions many garages (with Stan’s permission) after work was finished, leaving Hiro in the care of one of the older kitchen’s staff members or, more commonly, Heathcliff himself.

Tadashi was doing something, but Heathcliff didn’t know… Maybe he should visit.

Now there was a thought, Fred realized, wanting to face palm himself. Of course, he could visit! It was his old home for god’s sake! With that realization, Fred quickly left his typewriter and quickly went to get his keys, locking up and leaving. The drive from the out skirts of town to the upper-class district was rather long, but Fred made it in record time, walking up the mansion’s familiar steps, he raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could and a slightly amused looking Heathcliff answered the door.

“I had wondered when you would visit master Fredrick, young Hiro has been inquiring about you for quite some time.” Heathcliff greeted as formally as ever, but held his fist out to Fred who grinned and fist bumped him.

“Heathcliff, my man, how’s it been?” Fred asked in both curiosity and trying not to say what he wanted immediately as to not be rude to the man who cared for him all his life.

However, it seemed he didn’t need to as Heathcliff smiled warmly and stepped aside to let Fred in. “Young Hiro is in the kitchen, Tadashi is still working around the house, doing his work, so I would not suggest interrupting him. I do not want him more cross.” Heathcliff advised.

Fred took his words and nodded in agreement before heading to the kitchen.

Hiro was in there with the head cook, helping her bake by mixing dough in a bowl, his tongue sticking out some in concentration. He continued until something maked him look up, his mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide when he saw Fred, before smiling widely. “Fred!” He cheered before practically jumping from the chair that he was standing on and rushing Fred, hugging onto the male’s leg. “I’ve missed you!”

The whole thing was so genuine that Fred felt his heart melt, he had Hiro let go before quickly kneeling to Hiro’s level and hugging the toddler close. “I missed you too Hiro… How have you been doing little dude?” He asked kindly.

Hiro laughed gleefully, returning the hug and burrowing into Fred some. “I’ve been good!” He responded. “Dashi took me school shoppin’ and I got this cool robot backpack!” He said excitedly before pouting and whining. “But after that he locked himself up… Now I only see him for eating time, bath time, ‘n’ bed time. He’s been makin’ something, but won’t let me see… He doesn’t seem happy too much either—can you fix him? You make him smile.”

Fred frowned at the information, rubbing the boy’s back gently. He caused this… He’d have to fix it… So, he put on a smile and pulled back some. “Don’t worry Hiro, I will.” He promised, feeling a heavy weight suddenly placed on him when Hiro’s brown eyes absolutely lit up. “Now, let’s finish these cookies while we wait for your brother.” He said, ushering Hiro back to his spot, washing his own hands and then helping with making the cookies.

They made about three batches and Hiro passed out in a chair at the breakfast nook before Tadashi entered.

Tadashi froze when he entered, eyes immediately going to Fred. “Fred… What are you doing here?” He asked in a slightly accusing tone, but it ended up just sounding exhausted. That sound was just as plain as the evidence of the bags under Tadashi’s eyes.

It made Fred gulp and forced himself to push back negative thoughts that said it was his fault. He couldn’t leave things good enough, could he? He was so selfish.

“I, um… I came to…see how you and Hiro were doing…” Fred admitted, knowing that lying wouldn’t help when it came to Tadashi, who could tell when he lied. “It’s been two weeks and you’ve been…static…”

Tadashi sighed and pinched his temples. “Yeah, I’ve been busy. Working, getting Hiro ready for school, getting myself ready for school, trying to get all the necessary paperwork for the dumb showcase, and studying. I haven’t even been making it to bed most nights—I told you I wouldn’t have time to visit you.” He bit out slightly, and Fred visibly flinched.

They may have just been words, but they felt like a sharp slap. He frowned, and his eyes darted down to the cookies on the pan, using his spatula to scrape the left over stuck-on dough off. “…I’m sorry…” He apologized, not really knowing why. It just…it felt like he had to. It felt like if he didn’t…Tadashi would be totally okay with tossing their relationship out the window and Fred really, really, really, did not want that. Tadashi was the best thing to happen in his life…

Fred felt Tadashi’s gaze on him before hearing the raven haired male sigh and walk towards him. “Freddie… Don’t… I… It’s fine, I’m just…so tired right now. I’ve been trying my best to keep up with work, Hiro, and my project…” He admitted, rubbing his eye in exhaustion before reaching to wrap his hands over Fred’s own. “I’m actually so happy to see you right now… I’ve missed you.” He admitted, leaning some to peck Fred’s cheek, offering a small exhausted smile.

That was enough to calm Fred but not enough to sooth him completely. He caused all of this and Tadashi looked so exhausted… “I’ve missed you too.” Fred responded with a light smile before offering a fresh cookie to his boyfriend.

Tadashi smiled a bit more, taking the cookie easily and eating happily with a hum. “Thanks.”

Fred nodded and put the tray down in the sink before turning back to Tadashi. “So… How’s everything going? Hiro told me you bought him a new backpack he seemed excited about…” Fred tried to make conversation.

Tadashi nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, he loved it.” He responded, finishing the cookie before sighing heavily with a light frown. “As for everything else… I’m mostly just tired… I usually wake up at 3am, take a shower and work on my project, then at 5am I do my job until lunch, which I eat with Hiro, then I continue to work until 3pm, I work on my project again after that, only breaking for lunch, and I usually work until near midnight… Heathcliff has been an amazing help putting Hiro to bed for me.” He admitted, sitting at the bar and resting his head in his hands with his elbows resting on the tabletop.

Fred bit his bottom lip. “Only three hours of sleep?” He questioned, being met with a slight glare, warning him not to push any further, so he didn’t, instead changing the subject. “What did you decide on for your project? Must be really complex to need all that time dedicated to it.” Fred tried again with a smile. “Though I’m sure anything you make is amazing.” He added, happy that that made Tadashi stop glaring and instead smiled again.

The raven smiled and looked off to the side, seemingly thinking something over before looking back to Fred with a smile. “How about…I show you what I’ve been working on?” He offered and the weight on Fred suddenly disappeared and he nodded quickly.

“Yes!”

Tadashi smiled and chuckled gently. After he took Hiro and tucked him in their bed before coming back out, taking Fred’s hand and leading him out to the garage he’d been allowed to stake claim to. He let the lights flicker on and pushed the curtain back, letting Fred into the boxed off section.

Immediately, Fred noticed what was probably slowing the process down as the only computer there was Tadashi’s laptop, one the other always complained would restart itself without warning, making him restart anything not saved which was a huge problem since Tadashi never remembered to save when he was on a roll… He couldn’t think much on it as the raven showed him a white and black headband and looked up to his boyfriend who smiled brightly and proudly, melting his heart. “What…does it do?” Fred asked in excitement with a smile.

“It reads neurotransmitter levels in a person to tell how they’re feeling and if they’re hurt physically or mentally!” Tadashi explained with a bright smile before it slipped some and he looked off to the side. “It’s based a bit on a project I had just drawn up before everything happened…it was meant to be a whole robot, but with the time limit and cost of parts…” He trailed off before focusing on Fred again. “Want to try it for me? Be my little lab rat?” He questioned and with that smile and gleam in his eyes, how could Fred say no?

Fred smiled and took the band, slipping his beanie off to slip the band on in it’s place. “How does it work? Do I need to do anything?”

“No, I just need to pull up the program I made on my computer.” Tadashi assured, moving over to where the laptop was on, pulling open the program and typing in a few things. Everything loaded in at a snail’s pace but eventually some readings came in though not many. Tadashi explained to Fred what each meant and how it wasn’t nearly how many readings he wanted. Right now, it just read Fred’s heartbeat, the levels of each side of the brain, and emotional readings.

Fred smiled to himself, looking over before frowning and feeling his own heart pick up as he read the last thing on the list, feeling with dread at the thought of Tadashi reaching it. However, his increased heartbeat seemed to be too much for the old machine as the laptop just flicked off.

 “W-what?...” Tadashi mumbled in disbelief before growling lightly. “No! Stupid old thing!” He grumbled angrily, trying a bit desperately to get the laptop to turn back on. Fred just watched on, slowly calming himself as he watched his boyfriend try everything he could think of to revive the ancient device, slipping the band off and quickly placing it on the table and taking a step away for good measure.  He continued to watch his boyfriend try at least a hundred things, but nothing worked. He slumped back into his chair and cradled his head. “Great…” He mumbled with a groan mostly to himself. “It finally died on me… I don’t know what I’m going to do now…”

Fred bit his lip, suddenly feeling bad that he’d been happy for that a moment ago as it dawned that all of Tadashi’s work was now gone… “I’ll… I’m going to buy you a computer.” Fred changed it to make it so that Tadashi knew it wasn’t an offer, but as always whenever Fred offered to buy Tadashi something, Tadashi looked up and pouted.

“Freddie… You know I don’t like you spending your money on me…” Tadashi responded.

“I do know that, but why don’t you like it? I don’t see a problem in it honestly.”

“Because you’re my boyfriend.” Tadashi growled. “You don’t need to buy my love.”

Buy his love? Was that what Tadashi thought? Actually, that made since given Tadashi’s background…the other was always so afraid to accept anything he didn’t think he earned. It hurt in a way to know that, but Fred understood his boyfriend had wounds that wound deep. He wondered if anyone accused him before for only being with someone to get money or things…

If so, then Fred would love to at least slap them.

“I’m not trying to buy your love.” Fred defended gently and moved in front of Tadashi, kneeling there and reaching up to cup his face. “I know I got that over time and it’s not fading anytime soon.” He said confidently before smiling up to his boyfriend lovingly. “Dashi… I want to help, I want to be here, and I want to ease this burden you’ve given yourself… I get it, I do. You want to be strong, smart, and confident for Hiro, but I’m not Hiro. I am your boyfriend. I am supposed to see you at your best and worse and I am supposed to ease your problems…so please, let me help.” Fred begged lightly.

Instead of answering Tadashi frowned and glanced down before lowering his head, giving him the look of a kicked puppy.

“…” Fred gulped before sighing and letting up a little. “I’ll…count it as your birthday gift…?” He offered, and Tadashi sighed.

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fred had never been more estatic than in that moment, running with Hiro in his arms, weaving in and out of the crowd of people that were taking up the convention building as he ran to meet up with Tadashi. He got there just as Tadashi was getting off the stage and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, barely remembering to be mindful of Hiro who was now between them. “You did great!”

Tadashi hugged them back with almost no hesitation, letting out a shaky, but relieved sigh. “Did I? I-It wasn’t to long or…too confusing?” He asked in worry.

“Dashi did great!” Hiro responded, throwing his hands up with his cheer, earning a chuckle from the couple before Fred smiled up to Tadashi and nodded.

“It was really good, don’t worry.” Fred assured, about to lean over and kiss Tadashi’s cheek when a voice broke through their scene.

“It was better than good, it was amazing, Mr. Hamada.”

The three-person group looked over to the voice and Tadashi smiled brightly, lighting up at seeing his old role model and previous professor. “Professor Callaghan!” He greeted happily as if a day hadn’t even passed since he was out of class. “It’s good to see you again.”

Callaghan smiled back in turn a gave a small nod. “Well, I’m happy to say, I’ll get to see you again back in class.” He responded, holding an envelope out to Tadashi. “Congratulations, you deserve it and I’m excited to be able to see you in my class again.”

Tadashi blinked in slight disbelief before filling with excitement, taking the envelope. “Thank you!” He exclaimed. Callaghan nodded in response before wishing them all a goodnight and walking back to the main floor. Tadashi turned to Fred in excitement and relief. “I did it!”

“You did it!” Fred exclaimed back happily before Hiro leaned over in his grasp to hug onto Tadashi.

“Dashi did it!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was now later that night. The trio had gone out for ice-cream after that and then headed to Fred’s house where Hiro promptly passed out in the extra bed Fred had gotten for him. Fred was resting on a porch swing on his back porch when Tadashi came to join him after putting Hiro to sleep. Tadashi sighed and moved to lean against Fred, resting his head on Fred’s shoulder, Fred wrapping an arm around him.

“Go on and say it.” Tadashi spoke after a moment.

The words confused Fred and caused him to look to his boyfriend. “Say what?”

“That you were right, and I was wrong and had no reason to worry or to push you away…” Tadashi answered, and Fred went silent a moment before laughing lightly and squeezing Tadashi, nuzzling into him some against the cool night air.

“I wouldn’t say that. You did what you thought was right.” Fred responded, kissing Tadashi’s cheek. “I was here before all that and I can promise, I’ll be here after everything is said and done, even if you shut me out and don’t want me anymore.” He swore, and Tadashi pulled away some to frown at him.

“Don’t say that…I’ll always want you.” Tadashi responded, hitting his shoulder lightly before kissing Fred lovingly. “This… I want nothing to change this. I just want to be yours…to continue to mean so much to you—I don’t think you realize how amazing you are Freddie…” He said softly and reached to stroke Fred’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone as much as you… I know this will take some work now that I have school, Hiro, and work…but this time, I promise I’ll try and make it work rather than hide from you…to…ask for help from you…” He promised, and Fred smiled widely, reaching up to squeeze Tadashi’s hands.

“I guess we’ll be together forever then.” He responded with a wide smile that Tadashi returned before kissing him sweetly.


End file.
